


Why Does Everything Happen in the Bathroom

by Yello_turtur



Series: BMC fics that are in the same universe [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jeremy doesn't get a squip, Boys Kissing, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am tired so it's probably not that good, I'm Bad At Tagging, If I think of another tag I might add it, Jeremy speaks spanish, Just because... Why not, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Mild Language, Oblivious Jeremy Heere, Stupid Jeremy Heere, Why Jeremy, i don't like the start, i started writing this at 3 am, slight make-out session, this took a long time, this took about 4 and a half hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yello_turtur/pseuds/Yello_turtur
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Jeremy's bedroom and Jeremy is avoiding Michael.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: BMC fics that are in the same universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Why Does Everything Happen in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I had an Idea so I decided to write this. It took a long time and I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since the boys had talked in Jeremy's room. Without noticing, Jeremy was 'slightly' avoiding Michael out of embarrassment. He didn't mean too, but ever since then he couldn't be around Michael without blushing furiously and/or stumbling over his words.

That night Jeremy had done something. As soon as he did it Michael left and they haven't talked about it since. Jeremy had no idea what to do and he didn't want to loose his best friend, so he never brought it up. Michael didn't either.

This morning he was feeling really off, like there was a creature feeding on his life force. Though, like every other day, he willed himself out of bed and sloppily dressed himself. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, skipping breakfast like usual. He arrived at the bus stop a second too late, just as bus pulled away.  
"Shit." He whispers to himself, head in his hands.

The walk to Middleborough high was long and tiring and he didn't see Michael all morning, until after lunch. Jeremy was in the bathroom washing his face, hoping to calm his stomach, when Michael shuffles out of the closest stall. He looks up and when he spots Jeremy his eyes widen slightly.  
"Hey." He says quietly, looking back down to his shoes.  
"H-hey." Jeremy replies fiddling with his hands. The boys stand in silence for awhile before Jeremy starts to move. "I... I sh-should go to class." He states walking slowly towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Michael says meekly, tears rimming his eyes. Confused, Jeremy turns to face Michael.  
"W-what?" He asked, what did Michael have to be sorry for?  
"What.. E-ever I d-did, I'm s-sorry!" Michael almost yells as he collapses, tears streaming down his face. "I-I mean. I m-must've done s-something, right?" Jeremy rushed to his side hands holding Michaels shoulders. He moved his right hand up to the darker boys face, cupping it slightly.  
"What are you talking about?" He said, worry and panic lacing his voice. Michael tried to pull away, but Jeremy's hand was on his shoulder so he decided to face him. He looked Jeremy dead in the eye, hurt and sorrow on his face.  
"You left me Jeremy, you left me... And that hurt, Okay?! It hurt me bad. So, what did I do, Jere?" His eyes shifted back to the ground and pushed Jeremy's hand off his face. "What did I do?" He whispered, barely audible.

"Mikey?" Jeremy finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. Michael kept His focus on the ground. "Mikey, please." Jeremy pleaded, voice quiet. Michael took a shaky breath, but still turned to Jeremy. "It wasn't you, you didn't do anything..." This made Michael tear up again. "Why did you run away, then?" He asked picking at the probably uncleaned bathroom floor. Jeremy wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm so sorry, Michael. I w-was just s-so scared." Michael looked angry. He jumped off the floor and started pacing.  
"What do you mean you we're scared? Of what?" He shouted. "What could you possibly be so afraid of, huh?" He was now back on the floor loudly sobbing. "Were you that scared you couldn't even say 'hi'?"

Jeremy got on his knees and shuffled over to Michael and wrapped his arms around him. "I.. I can't lose you. I know I've not really been showing it lately, but it's true. You are so, so special to me and I was terrified of what you might think..." Jeremy reached for Michaels face and tilted his chin up. "If I told you, I love you." Jeremy sat there silently, waiting for Michael to say something.

"You Were scared... about That?" Michael asked, braking the silence. Jeremy nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks bright red. "Oh my god, Jeremy, you're such an idiot." Michael chuckled.  
"Wha-" Jeremy was cut off Michaels lips on his. The brunette's eyes widened for a second before fluttering closed. He leaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup Michaels face. Michael tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss. He slowly started standing giving Jeremy time to follow suit. Soon they were both standing and Michael started moving forward, gently pushing Jeremy backwards. When Jeremy's back hit the sinks Michael lifted Jeremy onto them. Jeremy then wrapped his legs around Michaels waist, bringing him closer.

Finally they had to break apart for air, but it wasn't long before they found each other again. Jeremy initiating it this time, hands tangled in Michaels hair. Michael now holding Jeremy's back. They stayed like this for awhile, until they heard the door open making them both break away and freeze. Jake just stood there and stared at the other boys.

"I, um, I'm gonna go..." He said, then stepped backwards into the hallway. Jeremy and Michael just looked at each other and then back at the door. "Holy shit!" Jeremy shouted, voice raising in pitch. Michael Jumped back at the sudden burst of loudness, Jeremy's leg's still around his waist. They both hit the ground with a unholy yelp. Both boys Just stayed there in silence, very aware of the position they were in. Michael had his back on the ground and Jeremy was above him, his hands on either side of the shorter boys head.

Jeremy felt laughter bubble up in his throat, struggling to keep it in. He hid his face in Michaels shoulder, which made the other boy perk up. "You good man?" Michael asked, sounding concerned. That made Jeremy loose it, his laughter bounced off the walls. Soon Michael was laughing as well, this continued for awhile. When they had (finally) calmed down. Jeremy pushed himself up so they were in the same position as before. Smiling he leaned down and placed a short (well shorter than the others anyway) kiss on Michaels lips. When they broke apart Jeremy pushed himself up, dusting off his clothes.

"We should probably get to our classes. Its gotta be fourth period by now." He said, Holding his hand out to help Michael up.  
"Yeah, probably." The red clad boy replied, chuckling slightly. The boys headed for the exit, when Michael stopped them just in front of the door. He leaned in, but was met by a light flick on the forehead.  
"I'm serious Mikey, we're gonna get in a lot of trouble." Jeremy said, laughing at the pout on Michaels face. Michael rubbed his forehead then smirked. He grabbed Jeremy's arm and smacked His wrist with two fingers. "That was for flicking me!" He yelled running out the bathroom. Jeremy was fast to react running after him. "¡Vuelve aquí idiota!" Jeremy called, not even noticing his switch in language.  
Michael skidded to a stop"I don't understand Spanish, but did you just call me an idiohtah!?" He yelled, feigning offence. Jeremy laughed and stopped running.

For the first time in forever Jeremy felt better than words could explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so what did you think? I added a bit.
> 
> Just letting you know, I don't actually speak Spanish so if its wrong let me know. I used google translate, also I just really wanted Jeremy to speak Spanish sooooo.... Uh yeah. :)


End file.
